Electric shaving apparatuses utilize various mechanisms to provide hair cutting functionality. Some electric shaving apparatuses have at least one perforated shaving foil and at least one undercutter which is constructed to be movable relative to the shaving foil. The shaving foil has a plurality of holes into which hairs thread themselves during the shaving operation. The undercutter is arranged in direct proximity to the shaving foil and is continually moved past the holes of the shaving foil during the shaving operation. As a result, the hairs which thread themselves into the holes of the shaving foil are severed by the undercutter. Such electric shaving apparatuses are intended to provide a clean shave. Some electric shaving apparatuses have rows of projected teeth that oscillate relative to one another, cutting hairs that are fed between the projected teeth. To adjust the cutting length, the user can attach a guard to increase the distance between the skin's surface and the projected teeth, thereby increasing the cut length of the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,277 A discloses a cutter head assembly having inter alia a removable head portion with a first and a second long hair cutter. The head portion further comprises a functional non-shaving and non-trimming element in the form of a floating bar not exerting any kind of treatment to the skin or the hair to be cut.
Such electric shaving apparatuses may not be suitable for all users, such as users wishing to maintain hair at a length in between a close shave and a full beard, sometimes referred to as a stubble length. An electric shaving apparatus having perforated shaving foils, for instance, is configured to trim the hair at the skin's surface. Further, perforated shaving foils are generally not effective at cutting hairs exceeding a certain length, as feeding such hairs into the perforations of the shaving foil is difficult. While an electric shaving apparatus having projected teeth may be configured to receive a guard to set the trim length, the user of the electric shaving apparatus typically must orient the apparatus in many different positions relative to the skin during the shaving process in order to achieve the desired results. Such multiple orientations of the electric shaving apparatus are needed due to the arrangement of the projected teeth. More specifically, certain movement of the electric shaving apparatus relative to skin surface (i.e., across the grain) is required to properly thread the hairs into the gaps between the projected teeth so that the hairs can be cut.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide for an electric shaving apparatus with features that address one or more of these issues. Indeed, it would be advantageous to provide for an electric shaving apparatus that enables a user to achieve a desired look, such as a certain amount of stubble, while maintaining a desired ease of use and comfort level.